familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tandy Walker (1714-1751)/Notes
From: jlb651@bellsouth.net Subject: Sylvanus Walker - Oct 29, 2004 email Date: January 25, 2007 5:59:00 PM EST Hi Nina! This is the first of two messages from you about Sylvanus Walker that I was able to locate on my computer and retrieve with Googe Desktop. I'm unsure if the Sylvanus Walker Jr. found on Golden Grove Creek with Henry T(andy) Walker in several deed records is the elder Sylvanus or his son. The DNA participant I cited apparently has the Sylvanus Walker Jr.'s wives backwards. All other sources show that his first wife Sarah Blagrave and he sold property together in Lunenburg Co. and that he married Alice "Elcy" Pilcher 2nd after 1779. I have not found any source that cites a will and they only name his male children by Sarah Blagrave and a gap of 8 years exists between 1770-1778, the period during which Dicey and Spicy were born. I also observed that there were several other Walker/Pilcher marriages on this line in SC. The key question is did he and his sons settle in SC before Dicey and Spicy were married in 1790. I dubious about a connection between Dicey & Spicy and this line but feel compelled to check it out since Sylvanus Jr. and Henry T. Walker lived so close to our ancestors, Dicey Walker/ Peter Broomberry. There was another Walker father-son (Thomas & Elijah) in the same area in Greenville however I was able to eliminate the pair. I've always postulated that Dicey's mother's first name was Susan or Sarah based on the names that Dicey and Spicy bestowed on their children. Half were Brimberry or Meek family. At the same both Dicey and Spicy named daughters Susan and Sarah, which were not Brimberry or Meek family names. I'll send you the 2nd email as well. Jerry Sent: Friday, October 29, 2004 5:22 PM Subject: Walker 1. Sylvanus WALKER was born ABT 1771 in Greenbrier County, West Virginia, and died 12 APR 1813 in Greenville County, South Carolina.He was the son of 2. Sylvanus WALKER and 3. Sarah BLAGRAVE. He married Sarah Garland GLENN. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ahnentafel, Generation No. 2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 2. Sylvanus WALKER. He was the son of 4. Tandy WALKER and 5. Judith LANGLEY\LANGFORD. 3. Sarah BLAGRAVE. Children of Sarah BLAGRAVE and Sylvanus WALKER are: i. Memucan WALKER was born 1764 in Lunenburg County, Virginia, and died 2 MAY 1836 in Greenbrier County, West Virginia. He married Molly DORMAN. He married Rachel LEWIS 10 FEB 1808 in Greenbrier County, West Virginia. ii. Mansfield WALKER was born ABT 1767. iii. Horatio WALKER was born 5 MAY 1770 in Lunenburg County, Virginia, and died 15 OCT 1841 in Jackson County, Tennessee. He married Martha CASON. 1. iv. Sylvanus WALKER was born ABT 1771 in Greenbrier County, West Virginia, and died 12 APR 1813 in Greenville County, South Carolina. He married Sarah Garland GLENN. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ahnentafel, Generation No. 3 ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 4. Tandy WALKER was born 1714 in New Kent County, Virginia, and died 1751 in Lunenburg County, Virginia. He was the son of 8. Sylvanus WALKER and 9. Ann TANDY. 5. Judith LANGLEY\LANGFORD died 1758 in Lunenburg County, Virginia. Children of Judith LANGLEY\LANGFORD and Tandy WALKER are: 2. i. Sylvanus WALKER. He married Sarah BLAGRAVE ABT 1762 in Lunenburg County, Virginia. ii. Tandy WALKER. He married Sarah CARGILL ABT 1768 in Lunenburg County, Virginia. iii. William WALKER was born ABT 1742 in Lunenburg County, Virginia, and died APR 1817. iv. Joel WALKER was born ABT 1744 in Lunenburg County, Virginia, and died 1767 in Lunenburg County, Virginia. v. Langford WALKER was born 1746 in Lunenburg County, Virginia, and died 19 JAN 1817 in Lincoln County, North Carolina. vi. Ann WALKER. vii. Elizabeth WALKER was born ABT 1750 in Lunenburg County, Virginia. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ahnentafel, Generation No. 4 ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 8. Sylvanus WALKER was born ABT 1686 in New Kent County, Virginia. He was the son of 16. William WALKER and 17. Elizabeth WARREN. 9. Ann TANDY. Children of Ann TANDY and Sylvanus WALKER are: 4. i. Tandy WALKER was born 1714 in New Kent County, Virginia, and died 1751 in Lunenburg County, Virginia. He married Judith LANGLEY\LANGFORD ABT 1735 in Virginia. She died 1758 in Lunenburg County, Virginia. ii. Sylvanus WALKER was born 11 DEC 1718 in New Kent County, Virginia, and died 1 DEC 1785 in Mecklenburg County, Virginia. He married Martha WADE ABT 1740 in Virginia, daughter of Robert WADE and Elizabeth HAMPTON. She was born ABT 1723 in Virginia, and died BEF 1765 in Lunenburg County, Virginia. He married Susannah HANKS. She was born 18 DEC 1725 in Richmond County, Virginia, and died AFT 1780 in Mecklenburg County, Virginia. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ahnentafel, Generation No. 5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 16. William WALKER was born ABT 1660 in England, and died ABT 1723. He was the son of 32. William WALKER. 17. Elizabeth WARREN was born ABT 1660 in England, and died 1727 in Henrico County, Virginia. She was the daughter of 34. Francis WARREN and 35. Elizabeth __?__. Children of Elizabeth WARREN and William WALKER are: 8. i. Sylvanus WALKER was born ABT 1686 in New Kent County, Virginia. He married Ann TANDY ABT 1712 in New Kent County, Virginia. ii. Cecilia WALKER. She married Sylvanus STOKES. iii. Hannah WALKER. She married __?__ RAGLAND. iv. Joel WALKER. v. Sarah WALKER. She married __?__ ALLEN. vi. Tabitha WALKER. She married William MORRIS 12 FEB 1712 in St. Peter's Parish, New Kent County, Virginia. vii. Elizabeth WALKER. She married Robert ALLEN. He was born ABT 1700, and died 1756 in Henrico County, Virginia. viii. Mary WALKER. She married Thomas MASSEY 23 MAR 1699 in New Kent County, Virginia. ix. Henry WALKER was born ABT 1690 in New Kent County, Virginia. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ahnentafel, Generation No. 6 ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 32. William WALKER was born ABT 1630 in England. Child of William WALKER is: 16. i. William WALKER was born ABT 1660 in England, and died ABT 1723. He married Elizabeth WARREN, daughter of Francis WARREN and Elizabeth __?__. She was born ABT 1660 in England, and died 1727 in Henrico County, Virginia. 34. Francis WARREN was born ABT 1630 in England, and died BEF 1710 in Henrico County, Virginia. 35. Elizabeth __?__. Child of Elizabeth __?__ and Francis WARREN is: 17. i. Elizabeth WARREN was born ABT 1660 in England, and died 1727 in Henrico County, Virginia. She married William WALKER, son of William WALKER. He was born ABT 1660 in England, and died ABT 1723. Sent: Friday, October 29, 2004 5:22 PM Subject: Walker 1. Sylvanus WALKER was born ABT 1771 in Greenbrier County, West Virginia, and died 12 APR 1813 in Greenville County, South Carolina.He was the son of 2. Sylvanus WALKER and 3. Sarah BLAGRAVE. He married Sarah Garland GLENN. Nina, the second item you sent me below places the elder Sylvanus Walker, Jr. (son of Tandy Walker) in Laurens Co., SC by 1785, five years before Dicey and Spicy were married in Washington Co., VA. I think this lays to rest any possible connection that they could have been his daughters by his first wife. Jerry Nina sent: Abstracts of OLd Ninety Six and Abbrville District Wills & Bonds Cargile, Cornelius-Box 20 Pack 420 Est. Administered Arpil 26, 1784 by Sarah Cargill, Wm. Harris, Saml. Goode bound to Jno. Thomas Jr. Ord. 96 Dist sum 2,000 lbs. INv. made June 23, 1784 by Andrew Rogers Thos. Dendy, Tandy Walker. Dendy, Charles-Box 27, Pack 621 Est. Admnr. Oct 5, 1785 by Nancy, Thos. Dendy, Silvanus Walker of Laurens County bound to Jno. Thomas Jr. Ord. 96 Dist. sum 1,000 lbs. Inv. made Oct 18, 1785 by Jas. Saxon, Thos Cargill, Jno Milam. Pg. 436 Pamplin, John-Box 109, Pack 3076 Est. admnr. Dec 15, 1786 by Silvanus Walker, Geo. Anderson, John Rogers unto John Thomas Jr. Ord. 96 Dist. sum 1,000 lbs. 7500 Marriages from Ninety Six & Abbeville Dist. SC 1774-1890 Pg.195 Moses Wadddel Marriage Records 6-25-1812 Walker, langford (m) Polly Harper pendleton Dist. SC Deed 1790-1806 Pages 10-12 20 Sept. 1787. Field Farrar of State aforesaid conveys to Thomas Farrar, of Spartanburg Cp., SC., for 400 lbs sterlilng, a tract of land containing 640 acres on Big Beaver Dam Creek, a branch of Toogalooo River, bounded N.W. by the land laid out to Jacob Milligan, all other sides vacant land at the time Wit: Daniel Symmmes, Robt. Looney. Field Farrar and Elizabeth Farrar, his wife signed. Daniel Symmes made oath 7 Dec 1789 before Silv’s. Walker, J. P. Recorded 10 May 1790 Abstracts of Laurens Co, SC Deeds 1785-1793 Has a lot of about his being JP and some deeds. Lots of JP work. Category:Notes pages